


Tale as Old as Time

by itsaconquestofimagination



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Disney, Evil Snoke, F/M, Force Ghosts, Kylo Ren Backstory, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Prince Ben Solo, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Resistance, Slow Burn, True Love, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaconquestofimagination/pseuds/itsaconquestofimagination
Summary: Ben Solo was long a well known and handsome prince, given the throne by his doting parents Han and Leia, until one fateful evening, his 22nd birthday, when an older woman casts a curse upon him. Disgusted by his new appearance and his seemingly uncontrollable rage as a result of this curse he locks himself in the castle, changing his name, insisting Prince Ben had been killed by the masked monster known as Kylo Ren. Leaving his past life behind, he joins the Dark Side, along side the First Order, as he tries to permanently erase Ben Solo from his mind. Upon imprisoning an intruder to his personal residence he receives a highly unexpected guest who tries to strike him a deal.





	

The night was young, the party bustling with dignitaries and royalty alike crowded into the grand palace. Drinks of every strain were flowing, gut deep laughter echoing through the vast grand halls, lively music floating through the air as the guests swayed across the marble floors. Almost every square inch of the grand palace was illuminated with elegant and overwhelming chandeliers, or the romantic hues of candle light. It was a grand sight to see, and the perfect setting for a grand ball. The grand celebration of Prince Ben Solo and his 22nd birthday. Ben was quite the prince to say the least, aside from the legacy he had to live up to from his parents. He seemed to be the type of prince people only saw in their mystical fantasies. He was handsome, charming, witty and athletic. Aside from that however he was also the negative conotations with royalty. He was notably selfish, a little too lax about serious matters time and time again, and he was seemingly engulfed in his own world, never taking note of the struggles of those around him. Though his kingdom would never say it, they all fell somewhere between admiring him and absolutely despising that a man this irresponsible was in charge of them now.

With his muscular bicep draped over the shoulders of some red haired dame he couldn’t recall the name of, Ben took a sip of his drink. He wasn’t sure what number it was at this point, but it was reaching a significant amount. As the girl looked up to him with glittering eyes and giggling like a child, obviously drunk, Ben smirked.

“You are certainly easy on the eyes your highness.”

“I’ve been told. You’re not too bad yourself.”

Chuckling obnoxiously the girl winced her eyes shut, as she leaned forward. Holding a hand over her heart, as if she was laughing that deeply, Ben arched a brow at her. For a moment he was suddenly regretting his decision to let her accompany him, he took another sip of his drink. Hoping to the stars that with another swig of his drink she would somehow disappear, or pass out. Suddenly in front of him a droid rolled forward.

“Sir, your presence is requested on the balcony.”

Quickly sliding out from the girls tight grip Ben sighed as he walked up closer to the droid.

“Of course, excuse me.”

Sighing with relief, Ben followed behind the droid as it whirled around the dancing feet of the hoards of guests. Running a hand through his hair, Ben weaved his way through the guests from near and far as he made his way to the grand balcony overlooking the courtyard. Seeing the hooded figure leaning against the balcony Ben clasped his hands behind his back as he brought himself closer. His curiosity was brewing as he tried to get a glimpse of the person or creature beneath the hood.

“I was told you were looking for me?”

“Yes your highness, I would like to offer you a gift.”

Smiling Ben walked up to the figure’s side as he glanced down at their small stature. The voice had given him no hints as to who or what they were, aside from being a female. Intently watching, he awaited the reveal as the figure turned to face him. With a swift motion of her hands, she revealed her light orange and wrinkled complexion, her eyes as small as little brown seeds. Her small mouth was curled into a smile. Despite her smile however, Ben’s faded instantly. In all honesty, he was expecting another fair maiden trying to win him over. With the years he was supposed to be seeking out a princess, women from all around were swarming him, trying to win his affection.

“Something the matter your highness?”

“Umm, no, no. I uh…I’m fine. What gift did you bring for me?”

Shuffling under her robes, the small orange woman had an expression of concentration. Suddenly she smiled as she slowly pulled her hand from under the fabric. In her wrinkled hand she revealed a fully bloomed, gorgeous red flower. Holding her hand in front of her she smiled at Ben.

“A flower as youthful and handsome as yourself your majesty.”

Ben smirked, “Why thank you.”

“Would you take it as an offering from a potential prospect?”

Ben arched a brow at her, suddenly perplexed by her preposition.

“I beg your pardon?”

“An offering, for a potential prospect for the future princess.”

Furrowing his brows, Ben looked the woman over. His expression obviously not hiding his displeasure. This was definitely not something he would ever expect to hear from this small creature. She was most certainly older than him, definitely not of the same species and a complete and total stranger. Scoffing faintly Ben shook his head as he took a step back.

“No offense madame, but you’re not exactly the…type I had in mind for any potential queen or princess of mine. Sorry.”

Just as he was about to turn and leave her on the balcony, he heard her tone turn flat.

“You are indeed as vain as you are rich.”

Ben’s brows furrowed as he turned back towards her.

“Excuse me?”

“You Benjamin Solo have let this life of privilege blind you, even with the responsibility lying on your shoulders. You regard your subjects as less than yourself, merely servants and vessels to receive whatever you desire from.”

Ben scoffed, “Ma’am I’m a prince what else do you expect?”

“Class and humility, for your family and your people.”

Ben rolled his eyes as he tried walking away again, only to be stopped by her cold tone once again.

“That is why tonight will be the last night you will live such a priveleged and ignorant existence.”

His eyes shot wide as he turned back to her, suddenly feeling his heart rate rise.

“What? Y-you’re going to kill me? But-but I’m only 22!”

She smirked, slowly shaking her head as she stepped closer to him.

“No child, death is far too easy. I have something far more suitable for your behavior. A curse upon you.”

Ben’s brows raised as the woman’s eyes glowed a bright red.

“You shall live in this castle alone, your appearance scarred, your riches will be halted, your kingdom will scorn you as they have so desired all until you have learned your lesson.“

“How can I break the curse?”

“That, dear prince, will only be revealed when it is willed to be.”

Ben shook his head as he swallowed, slowly backing away from her.

“You-you can’t do this, I’m the prince. People are depending on me.”

“Oh dear, no one is depending on you.”

Offended by her rhetoric his brows furrowed, about to charge towards when suddenly he felt a stinging shock of electricity through his veins. Buckling under the pain he fell to his knees, colliding with the hard cement.

“AHH!”

Sweat started forming on his forehead as the veins in his neck strained, feeling as though they were going to errupt from his flesh. His blood felt as though it were bubbling, heat rippling through him as he clenched his fists into his hair trying anything to make the sudden rush of pain stop. Everything inside of him felt as though it were being pushed to the limits, used to its last possible strain. It wasn’t a pain he could explain, but he was more than sure this was something even the force couldn’t combat. Whatever it was, it was another form of supernatural power. Wincing he let out a yell as he felt a new sensation of pain on his face, placing one of his hands over his cheek. The flesh over his cheek felt as though it had been slashed with a blazing saber, he could practically feel the skin stretching as the sensation filled the right side of his face. The rest of his flesh felt as though someone were physically stretching it to its limits, as if to make him larger than he was. His muscles felt as though they were being pumped to grow in size. Dropping the flower on the balcony the woman watched as Ben looked up to her, practically sobbing as he held the right side of his face.

“Please!! Please make it stop!! Please I’ll do anything!!”

The woman shook her head as she turned away from him.

“Only you can break the curse Ben.”

Practically crawling forward Ben reached out to her hooded figure leaving the balcony, his vision going blurry from his tears of pain.

“WAIT!! PLEASE!! AHH!”

A few more moments passed as he sat on all fours on the cement, rain starting to pour down on him as the last waves of pain surged through his body. He was sore, felt as though he were heavily bruised, his once youthful bones felt as though they had been fractured in every sector of his body, the flesh over his cheek still feeling as though it was a blaze. Taking deep breaths he attempted to quel his sobbing, to at least leave this balcony with some dignity. His back still heaved, his eyes still wincing, until he felt a sudden snap. Though it was not a physical snap within him or a sound in the nearby vicinity, it was most certainly a feeling. As if someone had flipped a switch deep within his brain, his sobbing suddenly stopped. Staring down at the cement he slowly felt the pain that been engulfing his body start to disipate. With no explanation he felt his pain and feelings of hopelessness morph into seething rage. He was undeniably angry. He had been forced into this state by that mystery creature, put through an unexplainable amount of physical angusih, and yet he couldn’t remember a single thing he had done to deserve such a curse. Someone had to pay for this.

“Your majesty! Are you alright?”

Hearing the shrill voice of concern he felt himself grow even more enraged. Where had this person been when he needed them? If they were so concerned why hadn’t they responded to his screams? Slowly turning his hostile gaze to the guard his back was now heaving with ragged breaths, his patience wearing thin. Before he could properly think through what he was doing he aburptly lifted his hand into the air to dismiss the guard.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK?!!”

The guards feet flew from the ground as he was catapulted into the large crowd of guests, smashing through the grand glass doors. With a collective gasp the room seemingly froze in time as everyone halted. The music and conversations all ceased into a defeaning silence. Simply staring at what he had done, his eyes void of any emotion, he clenched his jaw tightly as he brought his gaze up to the crowd that was now staring on in horror at him.

“Get out.”

The crowd remained still, continuing to stare at him as though he were a sort of animal on display. Feeling his rage bubble again, he strained his deep voice as much as he could.

“GET OUT!!!!”

Scurrying like frightened mice, the crowd of people and alien species alike started to make their way for the doors. Scrambling across the grand ballroom, colliding with each other, knocking over possessions of the castle, they all frantically tried to clear the way. Without knowledge of how, Ben suddenly realized that he could hear their thoughts, slowly growing louder in his head. Their voices echoed through his mind like a flurry of chaos. Wincing his eyes he tried to shake them from his head, but to no avail, the voices only seemed to get louder. Clenching his fists, digging his nails into his palms he tried pulling his focus away until suddenly all of the thoughts ceased.

Slowly opening his eyes once again he looked up to the now empty ballroom. Cups smashed against the marble, decorations strewn all over the room, many personal possessions left behind and scattered on the floor. With the rain still pelting down on him he stood upright, his back still heaving in rage. Seeing the hilt of a saber, disregarded on the balcony, he arched a brow. He didn’t keep one on his person and almost none of his palace staff was force sensitive. Something about the weapon called out to him, especially in his rage. Slowly reaching down he picked it up, clenching his fist around the hilt as he brought up to his line of sight. Turning it around in his hand he took in the details of every curve of metal, also realizing his hands somehow appeared larger than they had been earlier. Feeling his anger surface again he pulled the hilt in front of him, igniting the blade. As the red laser crackled and hummed in his ears, he felt a surge of satisfaction. Bringing his eyes from his blade, to the grand room in front of him, his back started heaving again as he strode past the shattered glass.

* * *

 

_8 years later…_

Flying through the atmosphere of the snow covered planet, you gulped. Afraid of what was to come with this new journey. More than anything you wanted to find your father again, save him from what could potentially bring him harm, but you would be lying to say you weren’t a bundle of nerves. Being associated with anything related to the Resistance was always risky business, and your father surely dabbled in everything risky. As a weapons developer away from their main base, your father dedicated his life to helping what he called the good of the galaxy. Your entire childhood was spent watching him work away in his cramped workshop outside of your home, wiping sweat from his brow as he tirelessly perfected every project set before him. He was a visionary and an undeniably hard worker. He believed in nothing more than he believed in the Resistance. That of course, got him into some hot water when searching for new parts and unaquired chemicals from systems he often ventured out to in order to create his vision. This time however, his attempt to escape proved futile as you received an S.O.S signal from his commlink. All you were sent were coordinates and an extremely brief message pleading for your help. Though in his message he was more concerned about his successful finds on this wintery planet, than he was about his own safety. It nerved you, but at this point, it wasn’t the main concern.

As your ship came to a safe landing on a hillside you let out a deep breath, staring dead straight at the enormous abode in front of you. While the sound of your ship’s engine finally died down you heard the sound of howling winds. Thankful that you had thought through the weather conditions, you wrapped your cloak closer around your body as you prepared to walk out into the bone chilling air. With a deep sigh and a confident nod to yourself you unhinged the door for yourself and made your exit onto the snowy terrain. Landing onto your feet, almost losing balance as the pillowy terrain didn’t support your weight, you sturdied yourself. Looking forward again you pulled your cloak closer and started your long trek towards the castle.

Finally reaching the giant double doors you looked up in astonishment at just how small you were in comparisson to them. They were easily twice the size of your own home and likely as heavy as boulders, if not heavier. Though their appearance was tarnished, slashed up and rigid, they still held a grand appearance. Slowly reaching towards the center, you bit your lip in anticipation as you just slightly leaned your weight into them. Without much effort on your behalf, the doors seemed to slowly creep open with only soft creeks escaping from the hinges. Bringing your gaze back down, your lips slowly fell open as you looked at the eerie scene in front of you.

The palace was completely dark, with only small slivers of light entering the inside from behind the torn curtains. The air felt heavy, as if a window hadn’t been opened in years. The furniture that was visible to you was strewn across the room, the elegant upholstered fabric ripped and burnt. In fact, most of the things you could see around you seemed as though they had survived some kind of strange fire. Almost every wall was decorated with what appeared to be a stack of slashes, caused by something hot. Some were small, some barely grazing the surfaces, while others were deep, exposing the wood structure behind the walls, while some traveled the whole length of the wall. With a deep thud the doors came to a close as the room grew unbelievably dark.

After a moment, swallowing the lump that had formed in your throat, your eyes adjusted to the darker surroundings as you took your first steps forward. Looking down to the device you were tracking your fathers coordinates on, you saw your general direction. Taking a deep breath you headed to your left, down an even darker hallway, with only your device illuminating the space around you. The further you went down the halls the more you came across strange sightings such as the shredded family portraits hanging sideways from the walls, the wallpaper peeling from the same blazed shreds you had seen earlier. The light fixtures were busted out, as if someone had used them to their capacity until they burst. After a few more moments you happened to see a dim light illuminating from the right side of the hall. It wasn’t much, but it was noticeably lighter than the lack of lighting around you. Deciding to investigate it you crept slowly over to it, peering just enough past the doorway. It was a winding staircase, leading somewhere below the castle. Then it clicked, dungeons are almost always kept underground. No longer letting your hesitant fear control your route, you confidently hopped down the steps, carefully placing your hand on the cold stone wall as you rounded corner after corner.

Finally reaching the last steps, you cautiously stepped down into the dark and omniously silent room. On each side were thick metal bars separated by dense blocks of black stone, the air even colder than it had been outside. Walking forward you started peering inside cell after cell, moving your head from left to right. Even within 10 feet of your search, you still had no sign of your father. Looking to the next cell to your left, you suddenly were startled by a voice.

“(Y/N)!”

Looking back over to your right, you smiled with relief as you released a sigh. Making your way over to his cell, you quickly brought your hands to the bars, right over his own.

“Dad! Oh thank stars I came down here.”

He nodded eagerly as his eyes started darting from left to right, behind you. It was as if he was anticipating something.

“(Y/N), listen to me, I need you to take those parts and get them to the Resistance. You can leave me here, alert them to my location and they’ll come find me.”

You shook your head as your brows furrowed.

“No, are you insane? I’m not leaving you here. You’ll die of hypothermia, or worse. I’m getting you out of here.”

“No (Y/N) you don’t understand-”

“Dad I’m getting you and your work out of here, we don’t have to choose.”

“(Y/N) please.”

As you started picking at the lock, trying to discover how to unlatch it you felt a sudden breeze pass through the air. Though you hesitated for a moment, you figured it was simply the furious winds outside.

“(Y/N) please I’m begging you.”

You shook your head, sighing in frustration at your father.

“Dad you heard me, I’m not choosing now quit pestering me and let me help you.”

Trying to rip open the lock you strained your hands against the cold black metal with the slightest groan of strenuous effort. Suddenly you felt the air around you change, the same heavy feeling returning as you continued to strain. Finally dropping the lock you sighed, staring at the lock in frustration. As your eyes looked back up to your father you noticed his eyes had grown wide, his hands shaking as they moved away from the bars and he stepped back.

“Wha-”

Turning to see what he had his eyes locked on you suddenly jumped in startlement. Placing a hand over your heart you backed up to the cold bars behind you as your own eyes shot wide open. Right in front of you stood a towering, broad figure shrouded in nothing but black garbs that grazed against the stone floor. The only variation of color in his appearance was the silver details of metal on his mask, highlighting where his eyes and cheekbones would likely rest. The ‘snout’ of the mask seemed to protrude slightly, much like the small like dents and knicks in the material. It’s shoulders were broad, cloaked in some sort of ribbed sleeves. It’s stance was incredibly intimidating, it’s presence incredibly terrifying. Feeling your breath hitch in your throat you watched the figure stalk closer to you.

“What are you doing here?”

The mechanical voice was short, dismissive, and cold. At least whatever it was, it could speak to you in Basic. Swallowing you stuttered out your answer.

“I-I’m here f-for my father.”

Tilting its masked head, it clasped its hands behind its back.

“Is that so? …Looking to join him in his fate?”

Your father frantically leaned forward onto the bars again as he shook his head.

“No, no, no please let her go! You can keep me here!”

Hearing your fathers panicked tone as he beheld his captor your mind started running through the possibilities. You knew you couldn’t run, by the stature of this being, they were obviously going to outrun you. You definitely couldn’t fight it, from the broad shoulders they possessed, they were likely stronger than you could assume. Suddenly an idea clicked in your head. Clearing your throat you took a cautious step forward, bringing yourself away from the bars.

“I’ll make you a deal.”

The figure moved it’s head back upright onto its shoulders.

“I’m listening.”

With a nervous jitter you released a wavering sigh, not even believing that you were going to allow yourself to say these words.

“Trade me for him.”

“…What?”

“What?! (Y/N) no!!”

You gulped, nodding.

“You heard me. I’ll take his place in the cell, if you let him go free…I will take his place as your prisoner.”

The moment you finished your sentence you could feel your gut sink. Either way this thing decided to go with your offer, you were going to end up the loser. You would likely be either dead or imprisoned.

“(Y/N) please.”

“Quiet.”

The mechanical voice snapped, causing both you and your father to jump slightly.

“…I must say…I find your offer…tempting.”

“And?”

“…I will oblige.”

You felt your heart plummet as if falling into your shoes as you heard your father whimper from his building tears.

“You will stay here as my prisoner, your father will go free.”

You nodded, trying to hold back your own tears.

“It’s settled then.”

“(Y/N) why?!”

With a flick of its wrist, the figure snapped open the cell for your father. Looking to you with now bloodshot eyes, he shook his head as he pulled you into his embrace.

“Please don’t do this.”

“She has no say, she made the offer. She’s mine now.”

Returning your fathers embrace your tears started to fall as well.

“Please dad, you have to go. Get back out there, the galaxy do without me for right now.”

“(Y/N) don’t talk like that.”

“Dad please…please just know that this is for the best.”

Sighing he tried tightening his embrace around you when you suddenly felt a leather clad grip aggressively pull you away from your father. Looking up you saw your fathers fear striken eyes.

“(Y/N)! Get your hands off of her you beast!”

“Dad stop! Please…please just go.”

Shaking in fear as you felt the grip on your shoulder tighten you watched your father shake his head. Obviously he was unable to cope with the sight he beheld in front of him. His only child in the grip of his captor, possibly never being able to lay eyes on you again.

“Dad…please.”

As a tear slid down your cheek, you felt your lip quiver as the word left your mouth. Despite the sheer terror you felt inside, you were willing to sacrifice yourself this one time. For your fathers well being, it was worth it. You would find a way out one way or another. Backing up, clumsily, tears staining his face and light colored clothing you heard him take a deep breath as he looked you over once again. For what could have been the very last time. Slowly his shaking figure made its way up the stairs, his sobs echoing down into the row of cells against the stone. As the sound of his presence faded you felt your tears start to freefall from behind your lashes, unable to be contained any longer.

“Welcome to your new home…Resistance scum.”


End file.
